U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,608 describes a binarizing apparatus which binarizes image data into ON or OFF by using an error diffusion method, wherein ON indicates forming a dot on a print medium at a position corresponding to a pixel, and OFF indicates forming no dot at the subject position. A printer executes printing according to the binarized data.